


Meant To Meet

by ribonhwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribonhwa/pseuds/ribonhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn thinks Liam sought her out then, because she sat by herself; easier to approach and more likely to want the company. Over the years, when Liam's grown out her bangs, and has been snuggled up with Zayn somewhere, ready to sleep or with no reason, she'll always say they were meant to meet and she was drawn to Zayn.</p>
<p>Zayn likes the explanation - though it's definitely silly - always pulls Liam closer at that, and let's her know she believes it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and sweet (and lame), or I thought it was. I haven't been writing in a long time, and I wrote this a little out of no where, when I took a break from my longer ziam fic.  
> I feel like this might not be my strongest genre, but I wanted to try it out  
> girl!direction might be my new favourite thing ! anyone else like that or just me?  
> also, I should leave a few warnings: contains Zayn and Liam as girls, and a bad first with a boy (not rape nor described in detail), and minor zayn x perrie, and english isn't my first language (or second for that matter) and this hasn't been betaed  
> I think I should say enjoy? hope you like it !  
> oh, and if you like it, I have a sequel smutty one on the way~

They were fifteen, when they first met.

Zayn was all sharp eyeliner and red lipstick back then, black hair fizzed to look messy and always wearing beanies. Her body was softer around the edges, but her bones were starting to stand out as she grew older.

She remembers the cheap beer set out on the table, the chill air and music in the background and feeling a little out of place - it was Louis' basement, her party, her friends and Zayn had a lukewarm beer that tasted bad and her ripped jeans and T-shirt leaving her feeling cold.

She remembers Liam walking down the stairs, looking possibly even more out of place. She had bangs back then, the rest of her brown hair falling over her shoulders and curling at the ends, pink, pouty lips and unsure, brown eyes. Louis welcomed her, and got a shy smile over her lips, until she's left alone again.

"Can I sit here with you?" Liam asked Zayn. She had sounded a lot braver and more steady than she'd looked - eyeshadow too heavy on her lids and top revealing more cleavage than she was comfortable with - which was surprising and Zayn smiled to encourage that.

It went from there, strangers to friends to best friends. Zayn thinks Liam sought her out then, because she sat by herself; easier to approach and more likely to want the company. Over the years, when Liam's grown out her bangs, and has been snuggled up with Zayn somewhere, ready to sleep or with no reason, she'll always say they were meant to meet and she was drawn to Zayn.

Zayn likes the explanation - though it's definitely silly - always pulls Liam closer at that, and let's her know she believes it too.

 

Zayn was seventeen, Liam just on edge of as well, when Liam goes on her first date.

Her bangs were sweeped to one side by then, trying to grow them out. While she was not as insecure anymore - having grown into the bravery that Zayn knows she holds in her chest - it was a moment when her brown eyes were searching for comfort and reassurance.

Zayn gave her that of course, told her she was beautiful and amazing - because she really is, all fit body, soft skin, adorable eyes and long flowy hair and all those things that made her Liam - and got her as comfortable as possible with the whole date thing.

"Babe, you look amazing", Zayn said and ran her fingers down Liam's arms. Her shoulders dropped a little at that alone, letting go of the unnecessary tension in them. Liam's smile alone was worth it, eyes all bright and smile stretched wide.

Zayn saw her off, wished her good luck, and didn't think further of it.

It was later that day, nearing evening, when Louis got her thinking further, while they were out smoking:

"Aren't you bothered she's going on a date?" Louis had asked. And Louis knew Zayn well, had maybe thought she'd figured something out between them (and Zayn not being that interested in either boys or girls maybe added to any assuptions Louis would make).

Zayn thought for a moment, before she had shook her head no.

Liam dating him never bothered her, even after that, it hardly changed anything for them. It certainly didn't change the way Zayn felt about Liam. It was endless affection, all Liam's wide smiles; her fits of laughs and how she'd get slightly embarressed by the snort, which might escape during them; her big hands and how they fit around Zayn's bony ones to warm her fingers; brown eyes full of their own things and unspoken confessions of love.

Nobody changed that, it remained as beautiful, shifting a little like small waves, but staying comforting.

 

Zayn was almost eighteen, when Liam had her first time.

That ship had sailed for Zayn earlier, and she hadn't thought much of it, and she wasn't interested in repeating of it much, though she had some times after. For Liam it was diffirent, affected her diffirently, was a much bigger deal to her.

And it was understandable, when she called at 2am in the night for Zayn.

"Can you come over? Like, I know it's late, but if it's OK." Her tone was a little shaky and unsure, but she spoke as fast as she always did. 

Of course Zayn went over; pulled on a pair of jeans, otherwise sticking with her comfy T-shirt, and pulled her jacket and sneakers on.

The wait for buss at that hour took her 15 minutes, and her toes were freezing in her sneakers, fingers going numb. The ride itself took only ten, and she texted Liam to let her know she was on her way. Liam let her in shortly after she arrived. She had her pyjamas on, with her locks pulled up in a bun and with a finger pushed to her lips as if it wasn't a given, that her family was asleep.

It wasn't until later, when Zayn began to think the cautious way she was walking maybe wasn't because of that.

"Are you OK? Something's not wrong, is it, Liam?" Zayn asked once they were in her room. Her voice was low and she followed Liam to her bed, settling down under the covers with her in her jeans and t-shirt. Liam was tense beside her, and she wrapped her warm hands around Zayn's freezing fingers, and it was almost painful how hot they felt and blod started flowing again.

"Everything's alright really. Is just, I need to know something. And I like the company, I didn't feel like being alone", she answered hushed as well, and Zayn wrapped one arm around her for comfort, rubbing gently at her back.

She was almost pulling away from Zayn the way she sometimes carefully does with Louis, when the other girl says something about her that hits a little too close to one of her sensitive areas; then Liam wants to curl into herself instead. It's rare, but it happens and then there's this flare of hurt and anger in her eyes, which Zayn knows is unjustifiedly aimed at herself.

But she stayed by Zayn like she usually did, and pressed a little closer instead head coming to rest against Zayn's shoulder.

"OK, that's cool", Zayn said keeping her tone low and easy. There was no need to pressure with what Liam needed to ask, it would most likely come out of her soon, things usually always did.

"When you had your first time..." Liam started carefully. Zayn hadn't seen this coming, and kept very still to avoid giving away her shock, eyes firmly on the ceiling and humming in reply to let Liam know she was listening. "...did you, you know, bleed afterwards? Is that normal? Like I googled it and all, but it doesn't really say when it should stop and, I can't tell mom."

Zayn tightened her grip on Liam, could feel her settle a little better against her, their legs tangeling. "It's normal, yea, but you don't hurt, do you?" Zayn asked.

They were usually fun and light, talking interests and all that; because Zayn didn't make fun of Liam and Liam was a combination of feeling strangely light and heavy that Zayn liked. Then there were times, when things got serious and they supported each other; Liam needed confirmation, talking and words, while Zayn needed Liam to just be there (that was a little difficult for her, and more often than not she was whispering comforting words while holding Zayn anyway; maybe more to herself, but Zayn didn't mind).

This time was more serious than most of Liam small inscurities, this had Zayn feeling restless and needing to find some sort of remedy, that wasn't there...

"You mean now? No, it doesn't hurt, I just bleed", Liam answered. It wasn't really what Zayn had hoped to hear, with the whole that past tense left out; it clearly had hurt.

"You're going to be fine then, babe, no worries", Zayn promised. She took a deep breath and tried to visualize her useless worry flowing away, when she let it out.

They talked it out, Liam continueing to burry her face in Zayn's neck; the heat of her cheek on her collarbone and no eye contact spoke of the embarressment, which Zayn tried to will away with gentle fingers and comforting words. After some talking - which included the information of Liam's first time being on new years eve and this being the second day of bleeding - Zayn didn't fight back words anymore.

"If you'd been proper aroused and wet, it wouldn't have hurt and you wouldn't be bleeding", Zayn told her, and she had no desire to think about Liam's boyfriend or what he'd been doing. Still it came to her, creating an ugly feeling in her, like stirring up unfitting angry red lines on a canvas of purples, blues and pinks.

"Maybe I just wasn't good", Liam wondered out loud and Zayn shook her head at that; that was silly, and someone might think begging for compliments, but Zayn knew Liam was just saying, what she was thinking.

And it took a few minutes of more talking - Zayn saying it would be OK, and telling her sex could be better than that - before they moved on to other subjects. Their eyelids started feeling heavy, answers drifting further and further from each other, the seconds dragging out, until they didn't answer anymore.

Liam broke up with the boy not long after. They didn't talk directly about it, but Zayn knew it was because she didn't want to have sex with him again.

 

Zayn was eighteen, when she couldn't help her eyes from drifting down to Liam's lips a few seconds too long - a lot.

It was wierd how it seemed to change so suddenly - not long after Liam broke up with her boyfriend, and Louis gave a pink chapstick, because of the good decision. All of it was fun, because they wanted Liam to feel good about getting rid of the guy.

Her lips looked pinker, and shiny, and inviting in a whole new way. Zayn liked kissing, had done it plenty of times, but it was the first time she actually wanted to kiss someone. And her eyes lingered, even for a blink or two sometimes, when she thought about how it would feel - she imagined something like warm, comfortable and coming home.

Liam caught onto it soon enough too, and Zayn wasn't sure what to do about the look in her eyes; it spoke of feelings like confussion, uncertainly and slight fear. To Zayn it screamed _I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready_ over and over.

That might have hurt, because it was all part of what they were, those feeling for Liam. It stopped her from ever leaning in, not wanting to push Liam into anything.

Later she thought about it as the start of their magnetic push and pull, the first time they clashed wrong and were pulled apart.

 

Two months later, in rainy March, Zayn was introduced to Perrie.

It was set up by Louis and one of Perrie's friends, and it worked against all the odds. Perrie was rough around the edges, often saying things she didn't mean, and went around with a flare. Under all that she had a softness to her, genuine caring for people, which had Zayn smiling.

"I seriously set you up as a joke", Louis admitted to her a night when they were out smoking. Zayn laughed at that, and shrugged her shoulders, because it didn't matter.

It bothered Liam a lot, Zayn could tell. They had got around to touching and being normal around each other, without a slip up of a kiss or anything. When Perrie came around, she pulled back a little, and brown eyes looked at Zayn wondering.

They asked if she wasn't the more important one, and if it wasn't her that Zayn wanted to kiss and hold after all. And it was very Liam, the way it showed, and how she would feel jealous in a way Zayn didn't.

She wanted to explain, and tell Liam that it didn't change how she felt about her. But she had Perrie, who she loved in a very diffirent way, and this was how things had worked out. But Liam didn't come around then to listen. Instead she spoke up about boys she might like, brown eyes searching Zayn for a reaction, that didn't come.

 

Months afters, late in June, Liam changed her tactic, trying a diffirent approach.

It shifted things in ways Liam maybe didn't mean to. She had been trying a lot, pushing against Zayn with her fit body whenever she could during hugs, and sitting as close as she could so their thighs would touch. It was in no way subtle, and Perrie caught onto it too.

"Liam fancies you, doesn't she?" she asks one night, when they're walking over her place. Zayn shrugs, because she doesn't really know, and it isn't her place to tell - she thinks it could have also been Liam trying to get them back to what they were, but speculating never does any good.

"Does it matter?" Zayn asked back, looking at Perrie. She had catty eyeliner, blue eyes looking back narrowing a little - and Zayn thought that she knew, what Zayn felt for Liam then, because all fun and games blonde Perrie wasn't stupid at all.

"Only if you fancy her back of course", Perrie said, and it was obvious she knew. It was also clear that it wasn't OK by the way she sqeuzed at Zayn's hand. It was the beginning of the end for them, but Perrie wasn't letting go yet.

Later, mid of July, they parted as friends, because they both felt it coming and knew it had to end. They were each other's in betweens, important like that. And Zayn understood, why Perrie needed to be the one to end it, why she couldn't be the one to say the final words. It was fine with her.

Liam continued pressing closer, but there was an hesitance there afterwards.

 

Late august, but not quite Liam's birthday, she caught Zayn alone.

It was at one of Harry's parties and Zayn was getting her smokes from her purse in the entrance, when Liam was there with her suddenly. Zayn watched her curiously, reading the hesitance, but determination from her easily, and she waited a while.

And Liam came to her, the curled hair flowing at the force with which she pushed herself to Zayn. And she caught Liam by her dress clad waist, holding on because Liam looked unsettled and like she needed something steady.

It was all reversed, when Liam looked to her lips with brows knitted together and licked at her own with a heavy breath. She had thought this through, had come to a conclusion, and brown eyes looked up at Zayn with question for permission.

And Zayn didn't give her that, just pulled her closer still, and pushed forward to brush their lips together just barely. Liam's breath into it was shuddering - Zayn was sure she heard a quiet 'yes' hissed out - before she pressed a firmer kiss to Zayn's lips.

It was smeared up lipstick and giggles after that, Liam holding onto her tight, like she might fade away. Zayn ran her fingers across the back of Liam's neck and to the front to press against the birthmark there. The frantic pulse was pumping under the pads of her fingers, and she looked on where her fingers where against Liam's neck, how their skin looked against each other.

"This is OK, now, right?" Liam asked and swallowed - it's almost ridiculous, but so endearingly Liam, to have the need to hear it said out loud.

"You were drawn to me, and we were meant to meet", Zayn reminds her with a cheeky smile which Liam relaxed at.

 

**Author's Note:**

> do the kudos and the comment, yea? would make me happy, babes !
> 
> [tumblr post here](http://ribonhwa.tumblr.com/post/107784652414/meant-to-meet-by-ribonhwa-pairing-zayn-liam)


End file.
